Princes of the Night
by jboy44
Summary: After Him's death the Rowdyruff boys were left Dying. till a lonely Vampire King found them and make them in to his children. Now as Vampire princes The Rowdyruff boys set out to make the powerpuff girls z their brides. But some unseen enemy is trying to stop them. counterpart c counterpart
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 "Ok before the story he's a note I'm using the English dub as my score for Character names. Now before someone says having the power puff use the same name in normal and super heroine form makes it impossible to keep a secret identity.

Keep in mind the girls don't wear masks. So everyone can plainly see their faces. So I figured they have some kind of power to stop people from figuring it out with out seeing them transform first hand.

Now on to the story. Enjoy.

After the battle with him in a dark forest in the middle of the night we see the Rowdyruff boys becoming unstable.

The three brothers Dark z-rays were effected by the Him to much dust, and now that him has bit the big one his dust was killing them.

They were slow and painfully braking down into their base elements, A sock, cotton swap, strew and Chemical z. But luck would save them that night for a male Vampire spotted them.

The vampire was dressed in black cloths covered by a red coat. His eyes were covered by yellow tented glasses. And upon his head was a red fedora.

The site of three boys glowing black as they fell apart wasn't something you see every night so the vampire stopped and looked at them. "Do you boys want to live even if it means casting aside your humanity?"

The ruffs just screamed yes as their bodies start to melt in to Chemical z. The Vampire smirked a fang filled smirk. "Then know my name it's Alucard but you will know me as father."

The boys then screamed as Alucard sank his fangs into their necks.

One year later in a castle outside of new Townsville.

With them it's walls was the home of Alucard and his three adopted sons.

Butch was walking through it's walls. Thanks to his new status as a vampire he was growing up slightly faster then normal so now he like his brothers were sixteen years old.

The back of his hair was down done in a ponytail. He's outfit consisted of black pants with green lining, a green short sleeve shirt. Over it was a black short sleeve jacket with green lining, His look was finished with black fingerless gloves and green and black shoes. Around his waist was his black transformation belt.

Hanging from his back by it's strap was a rocker guitar This was his weapon. You see becoming a vampire stabilized them so now they had weapons witch just as much if not more power then the puffs.

He ran into his brother brick who was dressed the same as butch just with Bricks red replacing the green. On Brick's whip hanging from his belt was a whip This was his weapon.

Soon boomer joined them his weapon was a spiked club witch he shoulder over his right shoulder.

Boomer looked at his two brothers. "What do you think dad want to talk to us about?"

Butch just shrugged. "Don't know"

The tree brothers walked into their adopted father Alucard the no life king's throne room. Behind their father's throne was a painting with him holding a blonde haired woman. That woman was his dead mate he didn't like to talk about her.

Alucard looked upon his three adopted children. "boys I bet you are wondering why I called you here today? The Rowdyruff boys nodded. Alucard smirked. "simple boys time for you to go out and find your mates you leave tonight."

The boys turned and left. Boomer looked between his two brothers. "you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Butch and Brick smirked. "the Powerpuff girls z!"

Later that night on the streets of new Townsville, The Rowdyruff were walking around in their old cloths signaling they untransformed.

Boomer was smirking, "The old stamping grounds." he said nostalgically.

Brick put on a smirk. "First we find a place to sleep in the day. Then we try to draw out the puffs. Followed by us seducing them into being our brides. That's the plan you two got it?"

Butch and boomer nodded yes. Soon they came to Mojo's hide out, witch made them all smirk as they head in. Five seconds later Mojo was kicked to the curb as he yelled "they grow up so fast."

Inside butch sad down on the floor. "ok now sense Him's death most people the villain haven't been villainess, how are we going to draw the girls out."

Brick smirked evilly. "Dude we just kicked mama out on her hairy monkey butt. He should be in one of his jojo-bots by now running a muck. The girls will show up we send mama out of here then we make our move on our brides to be."

Boomer smirked as he hit a button on his blue belt buckle. "you're an evil genius bro. Exploding Boomer." in a flash of dark blue light he had his normal outfit with his club over his shoulder.

Butch hit his belt buckle as well and changed as he called out. "Strong Butch."

Brick changed as well.

Earlier that day.

The girls Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup had just gotten off school for the summer and agreed on a two week long sleep over at Bubbles house while her grandma was away.

But as soon as the sunset and they arrived at bubbles house their belt buckles beeped.

The girls pulled them out and flipped them open to see the Mayor's face. "Mojo's running a muck down town saying something about needing a new home."

The girls signed as Blossom said, "We're on it."

With out so much as a heart beat the girls transformed and were off.

Back with the ruffs they were standing in a middle of a part beside a fountain watching Mojo's rampage.

Brick smirked," perfect when the girls get here they will see we're not casting a reflection in the water."

Boomer gave a fang filled smirk. "That way they'll know what we are and I'll make it easier on us."

Butch was holding his guitar ready to use it as he saw the girl's rainbow trail heading for Mojo's robot. "and my brothers it's show time. SONIC BLAST!" He then struck a cord on his guitar sending a super sonic wave at Mojo blasting the monkey robot and all out of the city.

Just as Brick had planned the girls flow down to investigate to see the Ruffs who they didn't recognize.

Blossom looked at them to see them giving off black aura outlined in their signature colors. "Ok just who are you three."

Buttercup growled as she held her hammer. "And if you could have handle Mojo why didn't you sooner do you know how much time of our time you just wasted?"

Bubbles just remained quite as she looked down to see they didn't have reflections." Girls they don't have reflections."

Blossom and buttercup looked to see she was right so all three super heroines started to shake.

Bricks made his eyes glow red as he gave off a sinister smirk filled with fangs. "come on Pinkie don't tell me you forgot about old Brick It's only been a year."

Butch's one visible eye glow dark green as he gave off a smirk that shocked off his fangs. "Come on butter babe you got to remember me, After all the first time we met you fell victim to my stinky sock."

Boomer shouldered his club looked at Bubbles as his eye's gave off a dark blue girl. "come on Bubbles I thought for sure you would remember me after I looked under your skirt."

Brick snapped his whip between his hands as he said. "then let us remind you I'm Brick!"

Butch smirked as point his guitar at buttercup. "I'm Butch."

Boomer got closer to his brothers. "And I'm Boomer."

All three brothers then said together. "And we're the new and improved Rowdyruff boys!"

The girls Screamed.

Blossom who was freaked out pointed at them. "HOW ARE YOU OLDER THEN US? HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE? AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE REFLECTIONS?"

Brick smirked. "Come on Pinkie think for second we have glowing eyes and fangs."

Butch gave off a hiss as he added. "We don't have reflections. But sense you can't put it together here's another hint we are creatures of the night the feed on blood."

Boomer smirked. "Give up we're vampires and we're here for you girls."

Bubbles screamed out "THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US!"

Buttercup got a grip on her hammer. "They're after our blood bubbles.

Butch smirked. "babe you are completely wrong we don't want your blood. We want you."

Boomer got a Grip on his club. "In case you can't figure it out this is a case of vampires come to take you away to be their bribes."

The Girls jumped back and screamed "BIRDES!?"

Bubbles was shaking." But I promised grandma I wouldn't have boys over I don't know what she would do if she comes back and I'm married."

Brick swung his whip as he said. "Enough talk WHIP SNARE!" His whip rapped it's self around Blossom faster then she could move. When Brick gave a pull she span to him as she became so trapped in the whip she could move her arms or legs.

Brick grabbed her in his arms as he held the handle to his whip to her chin forcing the tripling blushing pink puff to look him in the eyes. "you're mine forever now Blos."

Blossom was blushing crying and shaking. "girls help."

Buttercup charged at Butch as she swung her hammer. ""Swing sonic." Her hammer sent out a sonic blast at Butch.

Butch yelled out. "Sonic shot." He then struck a cord on his Guitar that sent out it's own sonic blasts. The two blasts hit each other and canceled each other out.

Butch then hit another cord as he called out. "String snare." His guitar strings then grow and lunged at Buttercup.

Buttercup fly to try and avoid it but they changed direction faster then she could fly and she was rapped up tight in the strings so she could move her arms she fell to the ground as she dropped her hammer.

Butch walked over to her and smirked. "We both used a sonic blast. We made then different ways but the result was the same. We're already thinking a like." he then removed her belt Forcing Buttercup to return to normal.

Butch then through her over his right shoulder and held her in such away his hand was on her butt making her blush and yell "UNDEAD PERVERET!"

Butch then turned to walk away as Brick through Blossom over his shoulder.

Bubbles waved her wand as she said. "Catcher bubbles." Bubbles stormed out of her wand. She hoped it would catch the Ruffs. But Boomer sung his club and yelled. "BATTER UP!"

With one swing his club hit the bubbles and sent them back at Bubbles her self.

To make a long story short Bubbles got stuck in one of her own Bubbles.

Boomer pushed the Bubble along. "come on bros. It's almost day time let's take the girls back to the hide out and wait tell tomorrow night to head back home."

Brick smirked as he held on to the struggling Blossom. "Good idea bro."

To be continued.


	2. Prophecy! demon ninjas!

The following night the moon was full. The ruffs were untransformed with the unconscious untransformed tied up Powerpuff girls over their shoulders as they leaped tree to tree.

In the boys hands were the transformation belts.

Blossom start to wake up as brick said. "About time you woke up pinky you've been out for 24 hours. Also while you were out me and my brothers held you girls in our sleep."

Blossom blushed and screamed " YOU SLEPT WITH US!" this scream woke up bubbles and buttercup who start struggling.

Butch put a hand on buttercup's but making her blush as he said. "It's not going to be the last time that happens."

Buttercup screamed. "PERVERET!"

A sound came form the bushes. As a flash of light came from the forest.

Boomer put down bubbles. "this can't be good."

What looked like ninja in oni masks jumped out. Nine of them.

Butch and Brick put down buttercup and blossom as they said. "Ninjas didn't see that one coming."

The ninja's pulled swords out of their chests as the boys untied the powerpuffs. "Demonic ninja!" the boys called out from shock.

The girls screamed as the boys un tied them and handed them back the transformation belts. "We'll need to work together on this one."

The boys and girls transformed.

Demonic ninjas one and two disappeared and reappeared behind bubbles and slashed her back making her fall down as she screamed in pain.

Boomer was crying. They hurt his bubbles. He was to slow to keep her save. These Ninja were going to pay big time. Boomer's club glow as he yelled with tear filled eyes. "Mega ton strike out."

The masks on the two ninja broke making them turn into flies.

Boomer picked up bubbles and vanished using his speed with tear filled eyes.

Blossom and buttercup were shocked for two reasons. One boomer was crying for bubbles so the boys do care about them in a vampire spirit you away to be their bride kind of way. Reason two the ninjas are made of flies.

Brick seed back to back with blossom as he said. "their oni. A kind of instant ninja just go for the masks."

Blossom through her yoyo and called out. "yoyo strike." her yoyo hit oni three in the face shattering his mask making the ninja return to being flies. "That's just creepy."

Brick snapped his whip as he called out. "Inferno whip." his whip busted in to flames as it slashed the masks of oni's number three four and five.

Buttercup used her hammer to mask a the mask of oni six. But while her back was turned Butch saw oni's number eight and seven about to impale Buttercup from behind.

With out thinking the young green vampire jumped in the way as buttercup turned around to face butch who now had two swords sticking out of his chest. His guitar now on the ground form being slashed off of him.

Buttercup's face was horrified. Someone she called pervert just to two swords to the chest to save her. Butch's face was filled with pain as he said. "Don't worry butter babe. Their not wood they won't kill me. But they still hurt like hell."

Oni numbers eight and seven kicked butch in the back sending him falling onto buttercup and freeing their blades from Butch's back.

Buttercup quickly used megaton wave to shatter their masks as she caught Butch. "I may hate you but you still saved me so I guess I'll help you."

Butch smirked. "I know you loved me. Get me to the castle it's straight ahead fast way is the fly."

Blossom's yoyo was about to smash the last oni's mask when it catch her yoyo and said. "the prophecy most not be fulfilled."

Brick's eyes widened. "Oni can't talk!"

Blossom jumped back "What prophecy?"

The oni through the yoyo back at the girl knocking her into brick's arms. "three sons of Alucard shall fall for the three ladies of white light. Upon their marriage the end of all demons shall begin. So your weddings most not happy. Me and my oni have delayed them. For vampire weddings can only happen on the night of the full moon. With the shape two out of six of you are in you'll have to wait another month. My mission has been fulfilled."

The ninja then cut his own head off making blood gush from his headless neck. Blossom screamed and jumped farther into Brick's arms.

Brick just looked at the blood with a hungry face. The oy quickly regained focus. "I've never heard of that prophecy before. But if people are after you girls then." he stold blossoms belt making her a normal girl again.

Blossom screamed as brick through her over her shoulder. "then we better head to the castle that's were Boomer had to take Bubbles And were buttercup is taking Butch. I hope dad knows something about the prophecy."

Brick then flow off with blossom.

To be continued.


	3. The seeds of undead love

The castle in witch the Rowdyruff boys lived. It was a typical creepy looking medieval castle.

In one bed room that was painted blue, it helda dresser across form a bed that hide a slide out coffin below it, and it's own bathroom. Bubbles laid upon the bed bandages up and a sleep with a crying boomer standing over her.

The blond haired girl began to awake to see the crying boomer. She quickly backed away from him out of fear.

Boomer has tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you bubbles. I'm sorry"

Bubbles just looked at Boomer a Rowdyruff boy turned vampire crying for her. She was confused beyond belief.

Down the door past a green door their was a bed room painted green it was set up just like the blue room.

But on the bed was an injured Butch. He his shirt was off so you could see his bandaged up chest. In his room with him sitting on the floor was Buttercup.

Butch was smirking Buttercup was being his nurse. She said it was only because he took a fetal hit meant for her. But still in Butch's perverted mind this was great he just wishes his vampire body would feel slower.

Buttercup growled as she saw the pervert smile forming on Butch's face. "As soon as your healed I'm blowing this popsicle stand so don't get any ideas dead boy."

Butch smirked as his voice took on a pervert tone. "What ever you say butter-babe what ever you say."

Buttercup blushed as she felt crept out by the fact she was enjoying being around him.

In another part of the castle we see Blossom who has her belt back and is transformed trying to find the other girls and get out of this place.

She couldn't believe she got away from brick.

A pair of arms grabbed her wrists from behind as brick's voice said. "because you haven't."

Blossom blushed as brick turned her around and pulled her into his arms. She tried to struggle in his grip but she couldn't get out the red vampire was too strong.

Brick smirked as he watched Blossom struggle in his arms. She had a violet blush on her face. Her face screamed fear. Tears began to from in the pink powerpuff's eyes. She said. "please I don't want to be a vampire."

It took ever last bit of his will power to not bite the girl sense she was being so cute. He licked her tears away as he whispered. "I would never force you to be anything Pinkie."

Blossom's blush just grow as he continued licking away her tears. This was suppose the best summer of her and her friends lives. But now Buttercup was stuck being a vampire's nurse. Bubbles was hurt. Now she the brave leader was crying like a baby in the arms of her arch-enemy Brick.

Brick continued to lick away blossom's tears. Today was suppose to be the day he and his brothers got their brides. Now one of his brothers was hurt. One of his future sisters-law was hurt. And now his future mate was crying.

In Brick's mind it was all because of that stupid demon and his ninja. And why did they do this for some prophecy no vampire has ever heard before. It would be another month before he and his brothers could marry their brides to be.

Plenty of time to make does demons pay.

Brick breath in blossom's sent as he continued to lick away her tears. She smelled like cherry blossoms. The young vampire prince began to blush.

Blossom's blush just kept growing as she shivered. Every time Brick touched her. His skin was cold and dead. The cold of his touch was making her grow colder and sleepier.

Soon she fell a sleep in brick's arms. Making the girl untransform.

Brick held her as she became limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style. 'I can't talk to dad about that prophecy tomorrow right now my bride to be needs rest."

He carried her off to a door paint red witch was between a blue door and a green door.

He opened the red room to revile a room set up just like his brothers. He laid Blossom down upon the bed for a minute as he pulled out the coffin from under it.

Brick opened the lid picked up blossom and got in the coffin with her.

He closed the door from the inside witch made the coffin slide back under the bed out of sight.

To be continued.


	4. Mother of the rowdyruff boys

The following night after Blossom waking up the castle when she woke up screaming in a coffin with Brick.

Butch was well enough to walk again so the boys left the girls in a room together.

Boomer was walking with his brothers. He didn't want to leave Bubbles after all she was still healing but their father had asked them to meet him and he couldn't go against his father's word.

Brick, Butch and Boomer arrived in their father's throne room.

Their father Alucard was standing. "Boys I looked in to the prophecy that lesser demon told you. It's not know to the vampire race. So they have the upper hand for now."

Brick raised and eye brow. "For Now?"

Alucard turned to leave as he through a news paper to Brick " read the headline."

Brick read the paper aloud. "Integra hellsing's coffin found and heading to the new Townsville museum."

Butch looked over to the painting of their father and his mate to see a little the title of it read. "Lord Alucard and lady Integra. … Mom's been found."

Boomer saw Alucard was already gone. "I think we better get to cleaning guys. After all Dad's scared of her. "

All three Rowdyruff swallowed hard at the thought.

Meanwhile in the room the beltless powerpuffs were in.

Blossom looked over to buttercup and a looking better Bubbles. "We're being seduced by the vampire ruffs aren't we."

Buttercup and Bubbles just nodded a yes.

Blossom. "I hate this most girls dream of this but I hate it and not just because I woke up in a coffin."

Meanwhile… With Alucard.

The Princess of darkness had entered the empty halls of the museum. He was looking for his bride and former master's coffin. The place was so big and filled with things older them himself.

Finding the right room would take awhile. Or so the no life king thought. But he soon saw out of his eyes a group of five Oni. The instant demonic ninjas were holding a coffin tell Alucard pulled out his gun and shot all of them in the mask.

The five Oni fell apart in to files making the coffin fall.

When the coffin hit the ground a blonde haired woman in a suit with glasses stepped out of it and yelled out. "CAN"T A WOMAN GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

Alucard smiled and said. " I love you too dear."

Integra crossed her arms and smirked. "And Just how long did you let me sleep in?"

Alucard got scared and said. "dear our coffin's were separated I found you as quickly as I could."

Integra grabbed his Cravat and pulled him closer. "HOW LONG?"

Alucard swallowed hard. "500 years."

Now what happened to him was to blood to detail but after giving up 100 of the souls of sinners held in his body to stay alive Integra stopped and asked him something else. "Any thing else happen while I was gone ?"

Alucard gulped. "well I adopted this boys." and the beaten he got form his wife continued.


	5. Mystery evil

After Integra was brought back to the castle She quickly had the boys line up.

Integra walked over to brick. "Backwards hat will not do." she then turned his back around. Next she pulled out a katana and Cut off Butch's pony tail. "Man should not have pony tails."

She pasted by Boomer and simple said. "Your good boomer. Now then I heard you had your soon to be mates here?" The Rowdyruff boys nodded full of fear. She just asked a fallow up question. "Are they hurt?"

Boomer. " My bubbles was hurt by Oni on the way here. Those oni made us miss the full moon. I'll be another month tell we can get married now."

Integra lit a cigarette took a puff. Then said. "Once she's better let them all go. Their will be no captured brides in this castle understand?"

The boys once more nodded as they shook with fear. Integra. "Good now I'll be going find your father do no look for him or me for the next week understand."

The boys nod as they felt like throwing up from what she was implying.

Once she was gone the boys breath a sign of relief.

Brick wiped his forehead. "That was the scariest thing we have ever been through!"

Butch picked his cut off pony tail off of the ground. "My tail that was part of my punk guitarist look man."

Boomer turning to leave. "It wasn't working for you dude." Boomer raced off to check on Bubbles.

But unknown to them in some place unknown a villain on a demonic looking throne was planning. This evil man was hidden by the shadows so no one could see anything about him. And before him was a screen showing him the Rowdyruff boys. "Enjoy mates while you can boys. Because I'm not just looking to stop the prophecy. I'm after revenge."

Who was this evil? Why does he want revenge? It's it revenge on the Ruffs or the puffs? Were is he? Why is he spying on our heroes?

Only time will revile the answer to all of this questions.

To be continued.

Is this an evil cliff hanger or what?


End file.
